Nachträgliche Änderungen
In Neuauflagen der Harry-Potter-Bücher sind von der Autorin nachträglich einige Informationen ausgearbeitet oder Fehler korrigiert worden, außerdem sind einige ursprüngliche Übersetzungen in späteren deutschen Ausgaben verbessert worden. In den Erstauflagen und nicht korrigierten Audioversionen steht eine jetzt veraltete Fassung. Band 1 Bis zur Auflage 42 von 2003 stehen die z. T. fehlerhaften Übersetzungen noch in den Büchern. Ab Auflage 43 von 2003 sind die korrigierten Fassungen erhältlich. HP I/1 * Sirius Black wurde in der 1. Ausgabe zu Sirius Schwarz. HP I/2 * Tante Marge ist in der 1. Ausgabe noch originalgetreu wiedergegeben. Ab Erscheinen des Dritten Bandes wurde sie im Deutschen zu Tante Magda. HP I/4 *''Falsche Übersetzung'': "Lily und James Potter waren zu ihrer Zeit die Klassenbesten in Hogwarts (im Original: Head Boy and Girl at Hogwarts in their day). Korrektur: "Lily und James waren zu ihrer Zeit Schulsprecher und Schulsprecherin in Hogwarts! HP I /5 *''Falsche Übersetzung'': Der Autor des Buches Phantastische Tierwesen und wo sie zu finden sind wird als Lurch Scamander angegeben. Korrektur: Der Buchautor heißt Newt Scamander. * Falsche Übersetzung: Auch sein Buch ist mit Sagentiere und wo sie zu finden sind (im Original : Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them) falsch übersetzt. Korrektur: "Phantastische Tierwesen und wo sie zu finden sind". * Das Verlies 713 wurde mit Verlies 719 übersetzt. *''Falsche Übersetzung'': Harry bekommt von Ollivander einen Zauberstab zum Ausprobieren (im Original:'' ebony and unicorn hair'') das fälschlicherweise mit aus "Elfenbein und Einhornhaar" übersetzt wird. Korrektur: Später richtig in aus "Ebenholz und Einhornhaar" korrigiert. HP I/6 *''Nachträgliche Änderung'': Im Buch wurde das silberne Vertrauensschüler-Abzeichen später in ein hausspezifisches Vertrauensschüler-Abzeichen umgewandelt...für das Haus Gryffindor trägt Percy Weasley einen scharlachrot-goldenen Anstecker mit einem großen "V". *''Falsche Übersetzung'': Im Informationstext der Sammelkarte über Albus Dumbledore wurde in der ursprünglichen Übersetzung behauptet, er habe die "sechs Anwendungen von Drachenmilch" entdeckt. Korrektur: Später wurde es dem Original gemäß in die "zwölf Anwendungen von Drachenblut" umgeändert. HP I/7 * Falsche Übersetzung: Die Schülerin Lavender Brown wurde in der Erst- und der Hörbuchversion" DER erste Gryffindor", später dann richtig korrigiert. *''Falsche Übersetzung'': "Ich habe seit fast vierhundert Jahren nichts mehr gegessen" erzählt der Fast kopflose Nick am Tisch der Gryffindors . Korrektur: Die Autorin hat diese Stelle in den späteren Ausgaben in "Fünfhundert" berichtigt. *''Falsche Übersetzung'': Die Nachspeise Siruptorte (treacle tart) wird in den Erstausgaben und der Audioversion mit Zuckergußtorte übersetzt. Korrektur:In den späteren Auflagen heißt es richtig Siruptorte. HP I/8 * Falsche Übersetzung: Professor Sprout (im Original: a dumpy little witch called Professor Sprout), als plumper kleiner Professor namens Sprout übersetzt. Korrektur: Später dann richtig korrigiert in plumpe kleine Professorin. HP I/9 * Falsche Übersetzung: Der Nachname von Neville Longbottom wird sehr "locker" mit "Lahmarsch" übersetzt. Korrektur: Später in "Longbottom" berichtigt * Falsche Übersetzung: "Er hat dieses Ding aufgefangen nach einem Fall aus zwanzig Metern" (im Original He caught that thing in his hand after a fifty-foot dive) berichtet Prof. McGonagall Oliver Wood (als sie ihm Harry als neuen Sucher für Gryffindor vorstellt). Korrektur: Berichtigt in "Er hat dieses Ding aufgefangen, nach einem Sturzflug aus 15 Metern". *''Falsche Übersetzung'': Ron will Hermine und Neville, in den Erstausgaben und der Hörbuchversion, den Fluch der Popel (im Original: Curse of Bogies) auf den Hals jagen. Korrektur: Dann richtig in "Fluch der Kobolde" übersetzt. HP I/10 * Die Zuschauerplätze am Quidditchspielfeld werden in den Erstausgaben und der Audioversion noch als Gerüste bezeichnet. Korrektur: In den folgenden Auflagen dann in Tribünen berichtigt. *''Falsche Übersetzung'': Die Torringe auf dem Quidditchfeld wurden, in den Erstauflagen und der Hörbuchversion, fälschlich in 20 m Höhe befindlich beschrieben. Korrektur: 15 m Höhe. HP I/11 * Falsche Übersetzung: Lee Jordan kommentiert das Spielgeschehen "Slytherin im Ballbesitz - Flint mit dem Quaffel - vorbei an Spinnet - vorbei an Bell - der Quaffel trifft ihn hart im Gesicht ...". Korrektur: In den nachfolgenden Ausgaben richtig in Klatscher übersetzt. HP I/12 * Falsche Übersetzung: Hermine sagt: "Wir haben noch eine halbe Stunde Zeit bis zum Mittagessen (im Original: They went off to lunch), wir sollten in die Bibliothek gehen". Als sie die Bibliothek verlassen, gehen sie zum Abendessen. Korrektur: Später dann richtig in Mittagessen berichtigt. HP I/14 *''Erste Übersetzung'': Ron benennt eine Drachenart als Gemeiner Walisischer Gründrache (im Original: Common Welsh Green). Korrektur: In den späteren Ausgaben mit Gemeiner Walisischer Grünling übersetzt. HP I/16 *''Falsche Übersetzung'': In den Erstausgaben heißt es "Professor Flitwick rief sie nacheinander in sein Klassenzimmer und ließ sich zeigen, ob sie einen Ananas-Stepptanz auf seinem Schreibtisch hinlegen konnten."(im Original Professor Flitwick called them one by one into his class to see if they could make a pineapple tap-dance across a desk). Korrektur: Später besser in "Professor Flitwick rief sie nacheinander in sein Klassenzimmer und ließ sich zeigen, ob sie eine Ananas über einen Schreibtisch Stepp tanzen lassen konnten" . * Falsche Übersetzung: Hermine will in den Übersetzungen der Erstausgaben die Teufelsschlingen, die Harry und Ron umschlingen verscheuchen (im Original: I'm trying to remember how to kill it!) Korrektur: In den späteren Auflagen dann richtig in wie man sie umbringen kann übersetzt. *''Ursprüngliche Übersetzung'': Flaschenrätsel ...Fourth, the second left and the second on the right are twins once you taste them, though different at first sight... Viertens: die zweite von links und die zweite von rechts werden Zwillinge sein, so verschieden sie auf dem ersten Blick auch schaun drein Korrektur: Viertens: die zweite von links und die zweite von rechts werden den gleichen Geschmack haben, so verschiedene Gestalt sie auf den ersten Blick auch haben. HP I/17 * Falsche Übersetzung: Professor Quirrell sagt: "Hab mir schon halb gedacht, dass ich Sie hier treffen würde, Potter" (im Original: I wondered whether I'd be meeting you here, Potter..) Korrektur: Später besser übersetzt in "Ich habe mich gefragt, ob ich Sie hier treffen würde, Potter". * In den Erstausgaben erzählt Professor Quirrell Harry, dass Voldemort äußerst missvergnügt (im Original: Voldemort was most displeased) war, als er den Stein der Weisen nicht stehlen konnte. Korrektur: In den späteren Auflagen besser in "Voldemort war höchst ungehalten" berichtigt. Band 2 Bis zur Auflage 37 von 2003 stehen die z. T. fehlerhaften Übersetzungen noch in den Büchern. Ab Auflage 38 von 2003 sind die korrigierten Fassungen erhältlich. HP II/1 *''Falsche Übersetzung'': In den Erstausgaben rutscht Dudleys Hose noch von seinem schwabbeligen Bauch (im Original: (Dudley hitched up his trousers, which were slipping down his fat bottom). Korrektur In den späteren Ausgaben rutscht sie dem Original gemäß über seinen fetten Hintern. HP II/2 * Falsche Übersetzung: Wieder wehklagte Dobby laut. (Im Original:Dobby dissolved again into wails of gratitude) Korrektur: "Dobby heulte vor Dankbarkeit auf". * Schlampige Übersetzung: Harry sei zu groß, zu gut, um verloren zu gehen (im Original: He is too great, too good, to lose), Korrektur: ''"Er ist zu groß, zu gut, um zu verlieren"'. * ''Falsche Übersetzung: Mrs Mason soll die Geschichte von den amerikanischen Klempnern erzählen (im Original: tell Petunia that very funny story about those American plumbers, Mr Mason, she’s been dying to hear ''), ''Korrektur: "Mr Mason". * Schlampige Übersetzung: Kreischend rannte Mrs Mason aus dem Haus, (im Original: Mrs Mason screamed like a banshee and ran from the house). Hier wurde der Vergleich mit einer Todesfee in der Übersetzung unterschlagen. Korrektur: Mrs Mason kreischte wie eine Todesfee und rannte aus dem Haus. HP II/3 * In den Erstausgaben heißt es falsch: Die Worte blieben ihm im Halse stecken (im Original: Harry's mouth fell open as the full impact of what he was seeing hit him). In späteren Auflagen verbessert: "Die Kinnlade fiel ihm herunter, als ihm klar wurde ..." . * Als die Weasleys die Gitterstangen vor Harrys Fenster wegreißen, baumeln sie irgendwo: Im Original: the bars dangling a few feet above the ground.). In den ersten deutschen Ausgaben wurde mehr daraus, denn Harry sah "das Gitter''' einige Meter''' über dem Boden pendeln". In späteren Auflagen schrumpfte der Abstand zum Boden originalgetreu: Das Gitter pendelt nur noch gut einen Meter über dem Boden". * Harry kletterte gerade auf das Fensterbrett, als Onkel Vernon gegen die offene Tür schlug. (Im Original: He was just scrambling back onto the chest of drawers). In späteren Auflagen richtig verbessert: "Er war gerade auf die Kommode gestiegen, als Onkel Vernon gegen die offene Tür schlug ..." * In den Erstausgaben umklammert Onkel Vernon beide Fußgelenke von Harry, (im Original: the Weasleys gave a gigantic tug and Harry's leg slid out of Uncle Vernon's grasp). In späteren Ausgaben verbessert: "Er stürzte sich auf Harry und umklammerte sein Fußgelenk". * Percys Eule (im Original'' Owl'') Hermes wird in den ersten Buchauflagen und der Hörbuch-Ausgabe noch falsch mit Uhu Hermes übersetzt. Dieser Übersetzungsfehler ist in den späteren Buch-Ausgaben korrigiert worden. * In den ersten Auflagen verwechselt der Übersetzer Fred und George. "'Mensch bin ich müde', gähnte''' Fred'." (Im Original: ''Blamey, I'm tired" yawned George ). In den nachfolgenden Auflagen richtig in "George" berichtigt. * Mrs Weasley bezeichnet den Ford Anglia in der Hörbuch-Ausgabe und den Erstauflagen als verkorkster Wagen (im Original: wretched car), in den späteren Ausgaben in Klapperkiste verbessert. HP II/4 * In den ersten Auflagen fragt Mr. Weasley Harry unter anderem nach Pflügen und wie die Muggel-Post funktioniert (im Original: asking him to explain how things like plugs and the postal service worked) . Also fragt Mr. Weasley dem Original gemäß nicht nach Pflügen sondern nach Steckern. In den späteren Auflagen richtig in "Stecker" verbessert. * In den Erstausgaben schreibt Hermine "nächste Woche gehen wir nach London". In den späteren Ausgaben verbessert in "nächste Woche fahren wir nach London". * twelve OWLs - Ordinary Wizarding Levels, George explained, seeing Harry' s puzzled look. Der Satz wurde nur halb übersetzt, das Harry ein verwirrtes Gesicht macht, weil er kaum Ahnung vom magischen Schulsystem hat wurde "vergessen". Später wurde der halbe Satz dann eingefügt: "Zaubergrad" erklärte George, als er Harry verwirrtes Gesicht sah. * After a quick half-a-dozen bacon sandwiches each, they pulled on their coats wurde "Nachdem jeder rasch ein halbes Dutzend Schinkenbrote verschlungen hatte, zogen sie ihre Umhänge an" übersetzt. In den späteren Auflagen in "zogen sie ihre Mäntel an" berichtigt. * Die Aussage von Mrs. Weasley: "Well ... all right ..." "Nun denn ... bist du bereit?" in den Erstausgaben wurde in den späteren Auflagen in "Nun denn ... in Ordnung ..." dem Original angepasst. * "Seine Nase, mit der er am Kaminrost aufgeschlagen war, tat noch weh. So steht es in den ersten Auflagen, im Original heißt es Nose still stinging where it had hit the earth ... In den späteren Auflagen richtig in "Harrys Nase, mit der er auf dem Boden aufgeschlagen war, tat noch weh ..." verbessert. * "A stooping man had appeared behind the counter'' wurde in "Ein buckliger Mann war hinter dem Ladentisch erschienen" nachlässig übersetzt. In den späteren Auflagen wurde der Satz in "Ein gebeugter Mann war hinter dem Ladentisch erschienen." der engl. Vorlage angepasst. * Bei der Übersetzung des Satzes "no doubt that flea-bitten, Muggle-loving fool Arthur Weasley is behind it." " kein Zweifel, dass dieser flohgebissene Muggelfreund Arthur Weasley dahinter steckt" wurde ein Wort vergessen. Später richtig übersetzt "Kein Zweifel, dass dieser flohgebissene dumme Muggelfreund Arthur Weasley dahinter steckt." * In "Aus dem Schatten eines Hauseingangs heraus verfolgten ihn die Blicke zweier schäbig aussehender Zauberer, die sich hin und wieder Worte zumurmelten," Two shabby-looking wizards were watching him from the shadow of a doorway, muttering to each other ''übersetzt. Später besser dem Original angepasst "Aus dem Schatten eines Hauseingangs heraus verfolgten ihn die Blicke zweier schäbig aussehender Zauberer, '''die sich gedämpft unterhielten'. * Als eine alte Hexe Harry anspricht, wird "making him jump" mit "Harry sprang vor Schreck in die Höhe" übersetzt. In den nachfolgenden Buchausgaben besser in "Harry zuckte vor Schreck zusammen". * Auch der Satz: '"beetle-black eyes flashing over his great bristling beard"' (betrifft Hagrids Aussehen) ist in den Erstausgaben schlampig übersetzt worden in "die rabenschwarzen Augen blitzten unter seinen üppigen Augenbrauen. " In den späteren Auflagen richtig in "die rabenschwarzen Augen blitzten über seinem üppigen struppigen Bart"'". * Ruddy Muggles, growled Hagrid wird mit '''Diese blöden Muggels, grummelte Hagrid übersetzt. In den späteren Ausgaben heißt es richtig Diese verdammten Muggels, knurrte Hagrid. * Harry und die Weasleys treffen Hermines Eltern bei Gringotts by the sight of Hermione’s parents, who were standing nervously at the counter. In der Erstübersetzung wird das Wörtchen "nervös" unterschlagen "doch gleich darauf lenkte ihn der Anblick von Hermines Eltern ab, die vor dem Schalter standen". In den späteren Ausgaben heißt es korrekt die nervös vor dem Schalter standen. *''Schlampige Übersetzung:'' Der Namen, der Quidditchmannschaft Chudley Cannons wird mit Potz und Blitz übersetzt. Korrektur: Diese Übersetzung wird in den späteren Ausgaben nicht wiederholt. HP II/10 * Es wird nicht genau angegeben, wie Dobby den magischen Durchgang zum Gleis blockiert hat. In der deutschen Übersetzung erzählt Dobby, er habe danach seine Finger schienen müssen, was irreführenderweise darauf schließen lässt, dass er die Mauer manuell zusammengehalten hat. Diese Version wurde in den neueren Auflagen dem Original angepasst. Im Original erzählt der Hauself an dieser Stelle, danach habe er seine Finger bügeln (=''iron'') müssen, was auf seine anschließende schmerzhafte Selbstbestrafung hindeutet. HP II/13 * Der Titel des 13. Kapitels (im Original: The Very Secret Diary) lautete in den ersten Auflagen noch Der sehr geheime Taschenkalender. * In den Erstausgaben und der Hörbuch-Ausgabe heißt es, dass Myrte sich in ihrer üblichen Kabine versteckt (She seemed to be hiding down her usual toilet). Später wurde die Stelle in versteckte sich in ihrer üblichen Kloschüssel verbessert. * Der Hinweis auf das ins Klo der maulenden Myrte geworfene Tagebuch It's over there, it got washed out ist in den ersten Auflagen falsch mit es ist nass geworden wiedergegeben. In den späteren Ausgaben wurde es richtig mit es ist herausgespült worden übersetzt . * Tom Marvolo Riddle = T. M. Riddle heißt in den deutschen Ausgaben Tom Vorlost Riddle = T. V. Riddle, damit das Anagramm "ist Lord Voldemort" ins Deutsche übertragbar ist. In den deutschen Erstausgaben und in der Hörbuchversion wird noch die englische Version T.M'.Riddle angegeben. Später wurde der Name in T.'V. Riddle richtig verbessert. * Ron muss während der Strafarbeit bei Filch (HP2/7) auch einen Schneckenspuckausbruch "über einem Wappenschild" wegputzen. In den ersten Auflagen wurde die Trophäe, die seinen Spuckausbruch abkriegte, falsch mit über einem Pokal übersetzt. Im Kapitel (HP2/Kap. 13) spricht Ron von einer Medaille, die er im Rahmen seiner Strafarbeit bei Filch ungefähr (in den Erstausgaben 100 mal ) später 50 mal putzen musste. In den späteren Ausgaben wird die bespuckte Auszeichnung mit Wappenschild übersetzt. * In den ersten Auflagen des Buches heißt es, dass Hermine Ende Februar die Krankenstation verlassen kann. Diese Zeitangabe wurde in den späteren Ausgaben richtiggestellt, Hermine konnte die Krankenstation Anfang Februar verlassen. * Professor Lockhart sagt im Original über seinen Kollegen Professor Flitwick knows more about Entrancing Enchantments than any wizard I've ever met. "Entrancing" wurde in den Erstausgaben irreführenderweise mit "jemanden in Trance zaubern" übersetzt. Später wurde dieser Zauber zu einem Verzückungs-Zauber. * Als Harry durch das verzauberte Tagebuch in das Schulleiterbüro fällt, vermisst er in der sehr freien ersten deutschen Übersetzung einen Phönix und die surrenden Geräte. Im Original passt sich der Stil dem für Harry überraschenden Sturz an (No Fawkes the phoenix; no whirring silver contraptions). In späteren deutschen Auflagen wird das Überraschungsmoment im Stil übernommen "kein Phönix Fawkes, keine surrenden silbernen Gerätschaften" HP II/14 * In HP2/ Kap. 14 diskutieren Harry, Ron und Hermine über Hagrids Vorliebe für Monster und monsterähnliche Wesen, dabei fragt Ron Harry wie viele Monster dort wohl reinpassen, es ist eindeutig (this place= Hogwarts) gemeint, später dann richtig in "passen hier rein" abgeändert. * Harrys Aussage, er könne Riddles dringenden Wunsch verstehen, lieber in Hogwarts zu bleiben, wurde später besser mit "ich mache ihm''' keinen Vorwurf', dass er lieber bleiben wollte" übersetzt. * Im Verlauf dieses Gespräches geht in den ersten Auflagen und der Hörbuchversion ein Satz verloren ''Ron bit his lip, then said tentatively, 'You met Hagrid down Knockturn Alley, didn't you Harry' - "Du hast Hagrid in der Nokturngasse getroffen, oder, Harry?" Später dann vollständig übersetzt "Ron biss sich auf die Lippe und sagte zögernd: "Du hast Hagrid in der Nockturngasse getroffen, oder, Harry?" * In den Erstausgaben und der Hörbuchversion wurde aus and the evening before Saturday's match ein "als er am Abend vor dem sonntäglichen Spiel, später richtiggestellt in "vor dem sonnabendlichen Spiel (Sonnabend = Samstag) * Der Satz Hermione looked aghast at the news wurde in den ersten Auflagen und der Hörbuchversion mit "mit offenem Mund lauschte sie den Neuigkeiten" wiedergegeben, später dann besser in "Entsetzt lauschte sie den Neuigkeiten" korrigiert. * In den Erstauflagen und der Hörbuchversion heißt es ""Was ist ihr klar geworden?" sagte Harry verwirrt. Immer noch wirbelte er umher und versuchte herauszufinden, woher die Stimme gekommen war." (im Original What does she understand?', said Harry distractedly, still looking around, trying to tell where the voice came from). In den späteren Auflagen richtig mit "Immer noch blickte er umher und versuchte herauszufinden, woher die Stimme gekommen war" übersetzt. * Nachdem Hermine versteinert wurde, wollen Harry und Ron mit Hagrid sprechen, denn angeblich weiß Hagrid wie die Kammer geöffnet wird. Im Original heißt es I can't believe it's him this time, but if he set the monster loose last time he'll know how to get into the Chamber of Secrets,' and that's a start'' diese Passage wurde in den Erstausgaben und der Hörbuchversion mit "'''und dann sehen wir weiter" übersetzt. In den späteren Ausgaben wird die Passage in "und das ist schon mal ein Anfang" dem Original angepasst. * In den ersten Ausgaben und der Hörbuchversion wird verschwiegen, dass der Zaubereiminister "klein und korpulent" ist. Diese Information ist in den späteren Auflagen eingefügt. * Noch eine Kleinigkeit die in den Erstausgaben und der Hörbuchversion fehlt: "In seinen (Dumbledores) Augen brannte ein Feuer" später dann richtig gestellt "In seinen blauen Augen brannte ein Feuer". * Hagrids Reaktion in diesem Gespräch wird später richtig gestellt: Hagrid erschauert (im Original trembling) nicht nur, sondern er''' zittert''' (vor Angst) (HP2/Kap14). * Der Satz "Nun fing sich Harry einen Stoß in die Rippen ein, denn er japste laut und vernehmlich" wurde in den Erstausgaben "nachlässig" übersetzt und darum auch in der Hörbuchversion so gelesen. In den späteren Auflagen heißt es dem Original It was Harry's turn for an elbow in the ribs: he let out an audible gasp angepasst: "Nun fing sich Harry einen Ellenbogenstoß in die Rippen ein, er keuchte hörbar". * Im Original spricht Fudge Now look, Lucius, if Dumbledore can't stop them mit dem Vornamen an. In den ersten Auflagen und dem Hörbuch wurde daraus der Satz "..Hören Sie mal,' Malfoy', wenn Dumbledore nichts dagegen ausrichten kann".. In den späteren Ausgaben dann richtig dem Original angepasst ...".Hören Sie mal,' Lucius', wenn Dumbledore nichts dagegen ausrichten kann". *In dem folgenden Satz wurde eine weitere Passage nicht übersetzt (im Original.. but Hagrid stood his ground, took a deep breath and said carefully:.. ) in den Erstausgaben hieß es .. doch Hagrid rührte sich nicht vom Fleck und sagte deutlich vernehmlich. In den folgenden Auflagen dann... "Hagrid rührte sich nicht vom Fleck, holte tief Luft und sagte vorsichtig ...." komplett übersetzt. HP II/15 *In den Erstausgaben und der Hörbuchversion wird periwinkle blue mit grünblau übersetzt... .In den nachfolgenden Ausgaben dann besser mit ..."Himmel und See färbten sich hellblau" *''Ernie and his friend Hannah came to work at the same Shrivelfig as Harry and Ron''-- "Ernie und seine Freundin arbeiteten am selben Schrumpelfeigenbaum und kamen zu Harry und Ron herüber" , später in... "Ernie und seine Freundin Hannh arbeiteten zufällig am selben Schrumpelfeigenbaum." dem Original angepasst. *Das Original... C'mon, Fang, we're going for a walk,' said Harry, patting his leg, and Fang bounded... wurde in den ersten Auflagen und der Hörbuchversion mit .." Komm mit, Fang, wir gehen spazieren, sagte Harry und tätschelte Fang" wiedergegeben. In den späteren Ausgaben wurde diese Übersetzung verschlimmbessert in..."Komm mit Fang, wir gehen spazieren, sagt Harry und klopft ihm auf sein Bein..". *''They walked for what seemed like at least half an hour'' übersetzt in "Mindestens eine halbe Stunde lang, so kam es ihnen vor,' streiften' sie quer durch den Wald". Durch einen Wald streifen, hat etwas zielloses, Harry aber weiß genau wo er hin will --den Spinnen nach-- später treffender in .. "Mindestens eine halbe Stunde lang, so kam es ihnen vor, gingen sie''' quer''' durch den Wald,". *"Shut up" said Harry, frantically. "It'll hear you." wurde in den Erstausgaben.. "Sei still." zischte Harry, "es hört dich sonst noch" übersetzt.-- Später in .."Sei still," sagte Harry''' aufgeregt''' "es hört dich sonst noch." verbessert. *In der Übersetzung der Erstausgaben und der Hörbuchversion, geht Harry Atem rasselnd, als er mit Aragog spricht. In den späteren Auflagen dem Original (said Harry, breathing very fast) angepasst und besser übersetzt... Harry atmet sehr schnell .. * Der Satz "Ron seized the boarhound round the middle and threw him, yelping, into the back of the car"; wurde in den Erstausgaben wie folgt übersetzt: "Ron packte den Saurüden um den Bauch''' und sie landeten japsend''' auf dem Rücksitz." Später dann richtig: "Ron packte den Saurüden um den Bauch und warf ihn auf den Rücksitz." . *Ron erbricht sich nicht herzhaft , sondern in den späteren Auflagen verbessert ... Ron steht im Kürbisbeet und muss sich''' heftig''' übergeben... . *In den Erstausgaben und der Hörbuchversion heißt es, dass Hagrid Aragog im Schrank gepäppelt hat. In den folgenden Auflagen wird die Stelle richtig in ausgebrütet (to hatch out) abgeändert. *''They had hit dead ends everywhere'' -wurde mit "Überall waren sie auf lose Enden gestoßen". Später richtig übersetzt mit "Überall waren sie auf Sackgassen gestoßen". HP II/16 *In den deutschen Erstausgaben und der Hörbuchversion wurde der folgende Satz ..Neville Longbottom's wand slipped, vanishing one of the legs on his desk" in "Neville Longbottom war der Zauberstab aus der Hand gefallen und''' zwei''' Beine seines Tisches waren verschwunden." Später dann richtig übertragen in "...und ein Bein seines Tisches war verschwunden.." . *''Harry knew the whole mystery might be solved tomorrow without their help'' wurde in ... "Harry wusste, dass das ganze Geheimnis morgen vielleicht ohne Myrtes Hilfe gelöst würde" übersetzt--später dem Originalzitat angepasst ... "Harry wusste, dass das ganze Geheimnis morgen vielleicht ohne ihre Hilfe gelöst würde..." (HP2/Kap16). *''Potter! Weasley! What are you doing here?'' heißt in den Erstausgaben noch... "Potter! Weasley! Wohin denn so schnell?"..., in den späteren Ausgaben dem Original angepasst ... Potter! Weasley! Was machen Sie da?...". *Auch die schlammpige Übersetzung..." in einem ihrer Perlaugen sah Harry erstaunt eine Träne glitzern" ... Harry, amazed, saw a tear glistening in her beady eye..., wurde später berichtigt in..."und in einem ihrer perlschimmernden Augen"... . Band 3 * Der Kapiteltitel von HP III/9 lautete zunächst Eine bittere Niederlage, in neueren Auflagen wurde er dem Originaltitel Grim Defeat angeglichen und lautet jetzt Bittere Niederlage. *Seidenschnabels Berufungsverhandlung wurde in den Erstausgaben und im Hörbuch falsch mit 08.Juni übersetzt. In den späteren Auflagen dann richtig in 06. Juni korrigiert. (HP3/Kap.16) * In HP III/18 hat die Autorin in späteren Auflagen deutlicher herausgearbeitet, dass 1. Sirius seine Ungeduld nur mühsam beherrschen konnte, den wahren Verräter endlich zu stellen, und 2. Remus Lupin gegenüber Dumbledore unter Gewissensnöten litt, ihm nichts über Sirius' Animagusfähigkeit zu verraten. Band 4 HP IV/1 *''Falsche Übersetzung'':Nagini's diamond-patterned tail.. ...wurde in den Erstausgaben und der Hörbuchversion mit diamantenbesetzter Schwanz übersetzt. Diamond-pattern ist das Muster auf ihrer Haut, etwa "rautenförmig". *''Korrektur'': Wurde in den folgenden Ausgaben richtig in rautengemusterten Schwanz korrigiert . HP IV/7 *''Falsche Übersetzung'': Der Zauber Obliviate (im Original: Obliviate) wurde in den deutschen Erstausgaben, dem Original entsprechend angewendet. *''Korrektur'': Später wurde der Zauber in Amnesia übersetzt. *''Falsche Übersetzung:'' "Ich hab mir das Zelt von''' Mrs''' Perkins aus dem Büro geliehen.' Sie' zeltet nur noch selten, die Arme, seit sie diesen Hexenschuss hat". *''Korrektur'':In den späteren Ausgaben richtig in Mr Perkins (ein Arbeitskollege von Mr Weasley) übersetzt . *''Falsche Übersetzung'': Der Wetteinsatz von Agatha Timms wurde in den Erstausgaben und der Hörbuch-Version falsch mit (im Original: eelfarm)- Eulenfarm übersetzt. *''Korrektur'': In den späteren Auflagen dann richtig in Aalfarm korrigiert. HP IV/8 *''Falsche Übersetzung'': Der Flugbesen Bluebottle wurde falsch mit Bulle übersetzt. *''Korrektur'': In den späteren Auflagen wurde der Übersetzungsfehler korrigiert und Bluebottle mit Schmeißfliege übersetzt. HP IV/9 *In den ersten Auflagen und im Hörbuch wurde die betäubte Hauselfe Winky, wie im englischen Original, mit dem Zauber Enervate geweckt. *''Falsche Übersetzung'': In späteren Auflagen wurde fälschlicherweise hieraus der Zauber Rennervate. HP IV/26 und HP IV/35 *''Falsche Übersetzung'': In den ersten Auflagen des Buches und der Hörbuchausgabe wurde das Kraut Gillyweed (gills=Kiemen-- weed =Kraut) in''' Dianthuskraut''' übersetzt. *''Korrektur'': In den späteren Auflagen ist es dann richtig in Kiemenkraut berichtigt worden. HP IV/34 *Bei dem inszenierten Zaubererduell zwischen Voldemort und Harry kommt es zu einem Fluchumkehreffekt, bei dem zuerst James und dann erst Lily Potter als Erinnerungen aus Voldemorts Zauberstab kommen. *Korrekterweise muss es umgekehrt sein. Diesen Fehler hat die Autorin in späteren Auflagen korrigiert und auf ihrer Site erklärt, wie es dazu gekommen ist web archiv. jkrowling textonly. HPIV/Kap. 36 *''Falsche Übersetzung'': In den Erstausgaben des Buches und im Hörbuch.... krempelt Snape den''' rechten''' Ärmel seines Umhangs hoch um Fudge das Dunkle Mal zu zeigen..... *''Korrektur'': In den nachfolgenden Ausgaben wurde der Übersetzungsfehler richtiggestellt....Snape krempelt seinen linken Ärmel des Umhangs hoch..... . Band 5 Band 6 * HP VI/5: In der englischen Erstauflage hat Hermine zehnmal "Outstanding" und einmal "Exceed Expectations" erhalten, was aber nicht möglich ist, da sie insgesamt nur 10 Kurse belegt hat (nach und während des dritten Jahres hat sie Wahrsagen und Muggelkunde abgewählt). In späteren Auflagen wurde die falsche Angabe auf zehn ZAGs korrigiert. Band 7 Kategorie:Informationen zu den Romanen Kategorie:Erklärung von Buchereignissen